culfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Carlisle Cullens
Carlisle Cullens (pronounced Car-lyle) was born in 1452 in London, England and is the founder and leader of the Cullens Coven (sometimes called the Olympic Coven). He is the brother of Rayna Petrova and the adoptive father of Emmett, Alice, Edward Cullens and Jasper and Rosaile Cullens. He is also the adoptive grandfather of: Jace, Rosabella, Carter, Taylor, Aria, Gisele, Aurora, Athena, Alena, Aiden, Sage, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, Emmalee, Renesmee, Kyler, and Theodore Cullens as well as Anna, Caleb, Rylee, and Kennedy Black. He is currently engaged to Esme Anne Platt. In his human life, Carlisle was very compassionate, when he was turned this manifested into unparalleled compassion that allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family. His faceclaim is Peter Facinelli. Biography Early Life Carlisle Cullens was the son of an Angelican pastor. He was born in 1452 in London, England during a time of religious and political upheaval. His mother died giving birth to him. He had an older sister, Rayna Cullens, and the two were very close. During this time Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. Carlisle knew that his sister was a werewolf and that she was in danger, so he arranged for her to visit family in Bulgaria. He sent her away in 1473 so that she would be safe from the hunts. As his father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what his father would do, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them. Carlisle found new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries was able to perfect his ability to resist the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood. During these centuries, Carlisle studied at night, becoming a "nighttime patron of the arts." As a result of his meticulous studying, Carlisle was able to become a brilliant doctor. One of the first vampires he met after his transformation was Alistair, who completely shunned company, but because Carlisle had been lonely for centuries, he'd managed to make Alistair respond a little bit before they parted ways on odd terms. Carlisle was studying in Italy when he stumbled across the Volturi, the dominant vampire coven that was led by three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius Castorian. They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London, but still lived on human blood. While they attempted to convert Carlisle to his natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. After living with the Volturi for two decades, Carlisle moved on to the New World, where he became a doctor and used his skills to help people. In 1911, Carlisle worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, he was assigned to treat Esme Platt, a young teenager at the time, after she broke her leg falling out of a tree. They felt a strong mutual attraction, even though their encounter was brief. Though he had found ways to use his skills for good, he did not find what he was searching for: a companion who shared his philosophy and value for human life. His loneliness increased over the years, and eventually he began considering creating a companion of his own; however, the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as he repulsed him. In 1918, Carlisle worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During the epidemic, Carlisle encountered a dying woman named Elizabeth Masen. Her son, Edward, was dying of influenza as well. Elizabeth Masen begged Carlisle to do anything within his power to save her son as she lay dying. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, he changed him, making him his companion. The two started traveling together, using the cover story that Edward was the younger brother of Carlisle's late wife. Carlisle then turned Rosaile Hale, a young woman who was raped and almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends before leaving her in the street to die. Carlisle hoped for Rosaile to become Edward's mate, but they were never more than siblings to each other. Two years later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett McCarty who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle to be changed. Around 1950, Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock joined his coven. Alice and Jasper met in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1948, and sought out the Cullens based on Alice's visions. Rosalie and Jasper pose as twins, taking the surname "Hale" for their time in Forks, while Alice changed her name to Cullens. Much later, Carlisle and his family moved to Forks, Washington where they had lived before (shortly after Emmett and before Alice and Jasper joined) and had made a treaty with the Quilete tribe, led by a shape-shifting werewolf named Ephriam Black. The treaty stated that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone and not reveal them to humans if the Cullens would refrain from biting humans - whether to kill or change them―or trespassing on Quileute land. Because of the treaty, the Cullens were able to live in relative peace. Physical Appearance Carlisle is described as looking like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'0", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and was 23 when he was changed. He is described as looking like a movie star and Charlie Swan (Bella's father) said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. Carlisle is slight but muscular and has a slight English accent from his youth, but can speak with a flawless American accent. His original eye color was blue before becoming a vampire. Personality Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to practice his diet on animal blood and use his capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them. His compassion-motivated self-control is really so incredible that it almost crosses the line into 'superpower'. His loneliness in the years before he changed Edward and his love for his "children" also indicate that he is very family-motivated. Carlisle is also very patient and non-judgmental. He has a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying medicine. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as the genetic makeup of the Quileute tribe. His peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow vampires to humans and even werewolves, over the centuries. For a time, he was even willing to tolerate life among the Volturi, despite the marked contrast between his great compassion and Aro and Caius' callous disregard for human life - as shown, for example, when Caius dumped a profusely-bleeding human body outside the library where Carlisle was studying for no other reason than to test Carlisle's self-control. Powers and Abilities "How can you do this? Even Alice and Esme…" "Years and years of practice. I barely notice the scent anymore… What I enjoy the very most is when my… enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times." ―Bella and Carlisle Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires have enhanced abilities; they bring something from their previous human life into their new vampire existence. Carlisle is also immortal, and had spent centuries perfecting his medical talents, becoming an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, after 600 years of practice he is no longer tempted by the scent of human blood, and is able to use it to help him in the workplace, therefore turning his "curse" to his advantage. He also believes that every vampire's strongest ability is enhanced during their transformation. What he brought into his next life was his incomparable compassion for humans and vampires, which was what prompted him to redirect his diet to animal blood in the first place. He also uses his sense of smell to locate injured people who might have a chance to be saved. Despite his naturally gentle personality and superior control over his instincts, he is also quite adapted in combat. Relationships Carlisle is the brother of Rayna Petrova and the adoptive father of Emmett, Alice, Edward Cullens and Jasper and Rosaile Cullens. He is also the adoptive grandfather of: Jace, Rosabella, Carter, Taylor, Aria, Gisele, Aurora, Athena, Alena, Aiden, Sage, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, Emmalee, Renesmee, and Kyler Cullens. Edward Cullens Edward Cullens is Carlisle's first adoptive son, and the first vampire that Carlisle turned. He was created by Carlisle in 1918, where he was dying of Spanish influenza. Carlisle was working at the hospital overnight, where he met Elizabeth Masen who pleaded for him to do anything in his power to help Edward. Elizabeth died after an hour, and since there were not enough hands, and eyes, Carlisle brought Edward to his home where he changed him to fulfill Elizabeth's wishes, and also because he wanted a companion after those centuries of loneliness. Edward at first left Carlisle, for his unusual way of life, however, he came back eventually and has since traveled with him around the U.S., to keep their existence a secret without attracting notice of the non-aging factor of their new lives. He provides Edward with the kind of love and bond that his real father did not, and Edward thinks of him as the best parent anyone could have. While Carlisle loves his son unconditionally and thinks very well of him, Edward does his best to live up to his father's expectations. Carlisle was very worried about his lack of happiness, and therefore was grateful when Bella came into his life. Rosaile Cullens Rosaile Hale is Carlisle's second adoptive child, and the third vampire that Carlisle turned. He found her dying in the streets of Rochester, New York in 1933, after he smelled the blood, and could tell that she had been brutally raped by her drunk fiancé and his friends. He decided to change her into a vampire to save her life. Also, part of the reason he changed her was because he had hoped to make her Edward's mate, but they never showed any other affection than as siblings. He did not try to stop her when she went after her attackers, because he believed she deserved justice. Rosaile was resentful of his action, thinking he had taken away everything human about her, but decided to stay with him and Edward so she wouldn't be alone. Carlisle felt guilty for turning Rosaile against her will, which was why he complied to her wishes when she asked him to change Emmett into a vampire. He considered it a way to make amends with her by letting her choose a companion of her own. After this, she came to respect Carlisle as a father and healer. They became very close and have a very strong bond. Rosaile considers herself to be a "daddy's girl." She has studied medicine to help keep Carlisle updated on the most recent developments of the world's techniques. Emmett Cullens Emmett Cullens is Carlisle's youngest adoptive son and the last vampire created by him. Rosaile found him being mauled to death by a bear in 1935, and carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle and asked him to turn him into a vampire. During his transformation, he believed that Rosaile was an angel and Carlisle was God. After his transformation was complete, they expected him to be upset by his change, but instead, he found comfort in it and became Rosaile's mate. Emmett and Carlisle are quite close, and Emmett is always willing to help him out in tight spots. It has been mentioned by Edward that Carlisle kicked Rosaile and Emmett out a few times for ruining the houses that he had bought for them. Alice Cullens Alice Cullens is Carlisle's adoptive daughter. She had known about Carlisle and the family since 1920, thanks to her ability to foresee the future, which helped her find the Cullens and later joined them with her mate Jasper in 1950. Alice respects Carlisle as a father, and Carlisle has absolute trust in her, even when she doubts herself. He loves her very much and the two share a close bond. Jasper Cullens Jasper Hale is Carlisle's adoptive son. He and Alice joined Carlisle's family in 1950 after leaving his previous lifestyle as a human-feeding vampire. Throughout the decades, they formed a strong family bond. Jasper and Carlisle are fond of each other and Jasper has grown to see him as a father figure. They trust one another's judgements and back each other 100%. Jacob Black Jacob Taylor Black is Carlisle's adoptive son. He was brought to Carlisle by Emmett and Rosaile after they found him abandoned at the age of 7. Carlisle knew he was not a regular human, but the family didn't find out what he was until he was a teenager and he phased for the first time. After Jacob phased, Carlisle did as much research as he could, including violating the treaty made with the Quielte tribe, in order to find answers and ways to help Jake learn to control his powers. Carlisle and Jake are very close and Jacob looks at him as his father. They trust one another implicitly. Rayna Petrova Rayna Cullens Petrova is Carlisle's biological sister. They grew up together under a harsh and demanding father. They were very close to each other. Carlisle is the first one Rayna shared her secret about being a werewolf. Carlisle swore to keep her secret and when their father began leading hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, Carlisle arranged for Rayna to visit relatives in Bulgaria in an effort to protect her from their father. She left in the year 1473. Carlisle got word from her that she was married and in 1475 and that she and her new husband had welcomed twins. After Carlisle was changed into a vampire, he made an effort to stay away from his sister. He never visited and lost contact. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his hunger around her or her family and he didn't want to put them in danger. His niece, Nikolina, was the one to track him down over 600 years later and he was finally able to reconnect with Rayna. Nikolina Petrova